FE Awakening: A Common Cause
by Mr.Leviathon
Summary: A scarlet knight with a tactician. And a dancer with someone who doesn't feel like they belong. Two Love stories at once but intertwined nonetheless. Can Robin manage to capture the heart of a genius? And can Olivia and her new friend feel appreciated by the Shepherds? Or at least appreciate each other? RobinxCordelia and OCxOlivia.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The hike they had undergone was intense. Starting from the capitol after the attempted assassination of Emmeryn, the Shepherds were stressed and worn out from all their hard work. They had been hiking since early morning. Some were up even earlier doing their normal training before they set out. Robin was never one for this much exercise. Fredericks training was enough but the two activities together?! That was more than enough to wear him out.

"I think we should…_*pant*...take a quick breather…*Wease*..._Chrom."Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa also chimed in to Robins plea. Looking unfazed Chrom saw the desperation in Robin's and Lissa's eyes. "*_Sigh*_ Alright we can stop here for now." Robin appeared on the verge of throwing up. "Oh thank Gods" Robin weased as he fell to the ground looking up at the sky. "You need to start working on you stamina buddy, There isn't a magic spell to fix that." Robin looked over with a disgruntled look on his face. The Shepherd who uttered this nasty little remark was Evander, or as most of his fellow Shepherds called him "Evan". Robin after catching his breath stood up, brushing the dirt off him."Like you weren't begging me for a break a few miles back. What changed all of a sudden?!" Evan was shorter than most of the other Shepherds, He was fairly thin too, he had messy brown hair much similar to Stahls but albeit a bit shorter. They had recruited him along with Gaius who were there with the misunderstanding of _what _they were actually doing.

"Heh heh Gaius gave me a little pick-me-up, It's amazing what those little sugar candies of his can do." Evan exclaimed. He was trying to become a mage similar to Robin. He had some decent sword skills and was even capable of fighting Chrom to a stand still before Gaius showed up and helped his friend understand the situation they were tricked into. He had become quite reliable to Robin on the battlefield that day. Following his orders without hesitation and quickly adapting to his new Shepheard friends.

"Alright Robin are you ready to get moving again." an annoyed Chrom said tapping his foot waiting. Robin downed the last of his water skin. "_Aah…._Ready as I'll ever be." Frederick had been silent the whole time. But didn't seem at all exhausted despite him wearing such heavy armor. Another companion they had with them was the hierarch. Who was looking up at the peaks when the group came to a stop. "Something troubling you Hierarch?" Frederick asked. "You have continuously looked up at those peaks." Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" The Hierarch said sweat dripping down his forehead. "Hey Chrom, who is that?" Robin asked. He wasn't even aware that this old man had been with them the whole time. "The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

Just looking at him Robin immediately suspected him of being up to something. "_Why am I never told about these IMPORTANT details?" Robin thought to himself. "_I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels…" Before he could finish his sentence two Plegians showed up axes in hands. "Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!"

"Plegians?!" Chrom confused drew Falchion, "Everyone! It looks like we've got a small problem! Get ready to battle!" More Plegians could be seen in the distance coming towards their location. "_There was no way this was a coincidence" _Robin thought to himself. Taking out his Elwind tome, "This is why I should be told these things sooner" he muttered under his breath.

The battle had started, Chrom and Frederick up in front of everyone cutting down any Plegian who got a bit too close for their own good. Evan and Robin followed behind, Robin taking out the aerial units with his Elwind tome. While Evan backed up Chrom and Frederick with his Thunder tome. Taking out any archers who attempted to attack the group. The other Shepherds following suit Lon'qu and Vaike taking down any Plegians who attempted to get behind the group while Virion and Ricken took the same action as Robin and Evan taking out the enemies trying to get a shot on them from a distance. Lissa and Maribelle in between the two groups where they were most safe from any harm. While Sumia flew high taking out any Aerial units Robin may have missed.

The group was about half way towards the commander of the Plegians when from behind a woman with scarlett red hair flew towards them. "Huff...Huff...Plegians?!...They're here too!?...Gods no." Seeing her in the distance Virion had thought she was an enemy. "Ah...What a shame a beauty such as her had to be shot down by one of my beautiful arrows...ah well." Virion got down on one knee to balance himself to take the shot. "Hold!" a voice screamed at him. "AAH!" Virion cried as he quickly pointed his bow away but still letting loose the arrow, the arrow went flying straight to his right going right over Gaius's head as he was trying to take a Plegian supply cache. Motionless Gaius was shaking in his boots. "That could not have been any closer." "What's the big idea Fancy-pants!" Gaius shouted across the small valley that separated him and the archer. "Did you forget what team your on." Virion elected to ignore Gaius as Phila came down from the air on her pegasus. "That's Cordelia she's one of my pegasus knights."

Robin within earshot looked up to the sky to see who this mysterious red haired woman was."...woah" he muttered underneath his breath. When suddenly Evan's body came flying into him. He had been knocked back by an enemy mages Elfire. "Shoot my bad Robin! But try to pay attention we still got a number of these guys ahead!" Robin pushing himself up off the ground, coming back to his senses "Right I'm on it!" he shouted. He would have to admire Cordelia later. But he couldn't ignore what he had just felt. He hadn't felt something in his chest like that since he lost his memory. "_Did I know her before I lost my memory? Why does she seem so...familiar to me." _Robin pondered in his head before rejoining Evan in the battle.


	2. Chapter 2: New Recruit

Chapter 2: Anguish

It had been months since the ambush against the Shepherds, The camp was set up that night to celebrate the Shepherds had won a great victory that day. With Gangrel being defeated and peace between Ylisse and Plegia restored. And to celebrate their newest recruit; Olivia. This was to be their last get-together in the camp. Although most of the Shepherds were planning to stay at the Ylisse barracks anyway. But there was something special about the camp, the place where they all gathered every day, there was a sentimental value about it to all the Shepherds. It was supper time in the camp and all the Shepherds were gathering in the mess tent to eat their last meal in the camp together. Evan had just finished packing his stuff up for the next morning when he entered the mess tent.

Looking around everyone seemed to be having fun Gregor, Panne, Sully, and Stahl were all at their usual table drinking and being boisterous as always. Donnel, Nowi, Maribelle, Lissa and Gaius were all at their usual table. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for when Maribelle hit Gaius with her parasol when he said something inappropriate. _What he sees in that woman I'll never know_ Evan thought looking at his friend take the abuse with a smile on his face. Virion was attempting to flirt with Tharja (With zero success) And Vaike was outside doing workouts. Miriel wasn't anywhere to be seen, who knows what she was doing right now.

"Hey Evan!" Evan turned his head around to see who was at his usual table. The person calling his name and waving for him to come over was Cordelia. Her other friends of the Shepherds were all there, although he barely talked with them he knew them more than most of the others, Chrom was busy stuffing himself with the roasted bear the group had managed to hunt, while his soon-to-be wife Sumia was trying to tell her fiance to not choke on his food.

Frederick was there standing behind Chrom with his hands behind his back, he was doing his best bodyguard impression as he didn't want anything to do with the cooked bear. Evan went to take his usual seat next to Cordelia but as he got closer to the table he noticed a new face there. He didn't see Lon'qu from where he was first standing but that wasn't the new face. Next to Lon'qu a pink haired girl sat next to him looking down at the table. _I guess that's the new recruit; Olivia I think her name was?_

Evan had not yet properly met her. She was sitting next to Lon'qu, despite the fact that Lon'qu was doing his best to not be too close to her, he was at the end of the bench where they sat, he was almost falling off of it to keep his distance from Olivia. _He needs to get over this whole "fear of women thing_ Evan knew of Lon'qus phobia, despite it not being much of a secret to begin with.

Olivia was looking down almost like she was disheartened by Lon'qus attempt at creating space between the two._ I hope she's not getting the wrong idea from him._ As Evan came over to the table he stopped before reaching his usual seat. "Um...H-Hi miss are you the dancer I've been hearing so much about." Evan said with the best smile he could, Olivia shot her head up to see who was talking with her."Oh...H-hi I-I'm Olivia, um... yea I'm the new recruit, b-but I'm not much of a dancer so I'm sure everyone's exaggerating if they're praising me o-or something." A red blush appeared on her face looking back down. "I-I'm not the best or anything."

Evan was surprised by her sudden burst of energy from how she was a moment ago. "N-no I've only heard good things about you! Uh...I'm Evan, I don't think I've had the chance to properly introduce myself." Evan stuck out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." He said smiling once again. Olivia still flustered looked up. "I-It's nice to meet you too." She shook Evans hand. Evan sat down across from the dancer. Putting his tray of cooked bear down he glanced across the table at Olivia. She had put her head down again still blushing. _Guess she's shy, but...she looks cute doing it._ Evan took the time to admire her. Her clothes were...exotic to say the least, though they were somewhat revealing he knew it was so she could dance and breathe easier, especially in the middle of a battle. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of pink he had ever seen, and the way she wore it, with two long braids in the front and a long ponytail in the back. It was...beautiful to him.

Olivia must have taken notice of him admiring her."S-Stop staring!" Olivia squealed rather loudly. The others at the table stopped what they were doing to look over, Chrom with half chewed bear in his mouth looking up at the two. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Evan nervously tried to not create a scene. After a bit the others went back to eating and talking. Off to a great start Evan he thought to himself.

"A-anyway Olivia what brings you to our little table?" Olivia still red looked away sheepishly. "I-I don't really know anyone here...The only person here right now that I've ever really talked to has been Lon'qu, but I don't think he's having a good time." Lon'qu shifted a little in his seat. Sigh "You know why Olivia."

"Oh...oh yes but I didn't want to be eating alone." She mumbled, Evan's curiosity was peaked.

"Lon'qu…? Wait how how do you and Lon'qu know each other?" Olivia started to open her mouth in an attempt to answer him, but Lon'qu interjected. "We both served Basilio back at Regna Ferox. Although we've only talked a handful of times."

"Ohhhhh. That's right Olivia helped us out earlier getting away after…" Evan trailed off. He didn't want to mention what had happened to Chrom's sister with him at the table. He still hadn't the time to properly grieve her death.

"Ahem. A-anyway Olivia thank you for your help with all that! You saved our asses that's for sure haha." Olivia blushed a little more "I-it's no big deal...I was just doing what Khan Basilio asked of me." She looked down again.

_How the hell am I supposed to keep a conversation with her. She won't even look at me half the time._ Evan contemplated something else they could talk about.

As he was busy thinking about that dilema Cordelia scooted over from where she was sitting next to Sumia. "Hey Evan, why aren't you sitting where you normally sit?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh! Sorry about that Cordelia I wanted to introduce myself to Olivia. I hadn't the time to actually talk with her yet." He glanced over at her, as he did their eyes met. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He didn't have much time to look at them though, as soon as their eyes met she turned beet red and looked back down at the ground. Surprised Evan's face also flashed a shade of red.

"...Right Evan I needed to ask you something." Cordelia confused by the exchange that just took place. "Huh?!...Oh u-uh what can I do for you?" Evan snapping back to reality. "Do you know where Robin is? He's usually sitting where you are right now." she asked "Oops I totally forgot! Heh heh" Evan scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed with himself. _I was so caught up on meeting Olivia I forgot to go back to where I normally sit!_ Evan hadn't seen his best friend all day though,

"I haven't really seen him all day come to think of it sorry Cordy. I can go out and lo-OW!" Cordelia hit the top of his head with the back of her hand. "Evan you know I hate being called that." Cordelia retaliated. "You don't like to be called anything do ya?" Rubbing the spot where she had hit him. Evan knew about how she also hated being called a genius. It brought back some bad memories that now was not the place for. Olivia looked back up at the two of them. "You two seem to get along together." Evan and Cordelia both looked over at Olivia who had been silent the whole time.

"Haha yeah I've known this moron for a long time." Cordelia smacked the side of Evans shoulder. Sigh "Yeah, Cordelia's family and mine have known each other forever. We used to play when we were kids before she went into the capital to train to become a pegasus knight." Evan explained. "I never thought I'd see her again but sure enough as soon as we met up it was like nothing happened. Heh. She still treats me the same way she used to."

"Wow that's so nice that you guys were able to see each other again" Olivia smiled. That was the first time he had seen her smile._ Man, everything about this girl is beautiful! If only I knew how to talk to her better._" Evan's thoughts were cut short by yet another smack on the shoulder from Cordelia. "I thought it was nice too until I realized the moron never grew anymore discipline than since he was a kid." Cordelia shook her head "It's just more work for me to get this guy to show some maturity in his life." _Maturity?! She was the one smacking him around like a toddler!_ Olivia laughed at this, so Evan decided to leave this conversation off on a high note.

"Ahem. Anyyywho. Did you want me to go look for Robin?" I also want to know where he's hiding. "Hef in hif tenf stiff" All of them looked to the other side of the table, even Olivia;

Chrom had overheard Evan but was still chewing when he answered. "Chrom swallow before you talk. You need better manners as royalty." Sumia chimed in. Chrom finished swallowing his food. "gulp… S-sorry dear." Chrom downed some water before speaking again. "I said he was in his tent still." Sigh. "Of course he is. I'll go get him." Evan sat up from the table. "I'll be back soon guys."

* * *

Leaving the tent he started to head over to Robin's tent. Opening the tent flap he peeked his head in. "Heloooo? Robin? Buddy?" Robin was sitting down at his desk with a book wide open, he was drooling all over it too. _groan_, Evan walked over and shook his friend "Robin wake up you idiot."  
"Huh?! Wha?! Oh... Hey Evan is it morning already?" Robin sat up yawning. "No, We've been eating dinner celebrating did you forget?" Evan had a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oops oh yeah I told Chrom I'd be there soon but I was finishing this strategy I had after playing a game with Virion...I guess I passed out. Heh heh."  
Evan was confused by this, "Strategies?...You do know we've won this war don't you." Robin didn't seem to care "Yeah, but it _was_ a good battle plan by Virion, but I've forgotten it anyhow since I fell asleep." He stood up and stretched out his arms, "I'll see ya at the mess tent." Robin walked past a confused Evan._ Guess a tacticians mind can only stay focused on one thing at a time_

Evan left the tent, looking around Robin had already made it over to the mess tent.  
_Sigh_ Evan wasn't quite ready to head back to the mess tent yet. I need to get some fresh air he thought. He walked up over onto a hill behind Robin's tent and sat down under the tree that was there. Finally some time to think to himself. _That Olivia girl sure is...interesting. She really is beautiful. But how am I supposed to talk to her. The only people who would help me is Cordelia or Robin, they're really the only friends I have with all these people._ Evan had gotten to know Robin a lot better since he was first recruited, and he's known Cordelia since forever. Did he have anyone he could really call a friend besides those two? He couldn't help but feel a little discouraged. The only reason he's talked with most of the other Shepherds is because of either Robin or Cordelia also being there. He knew Gaius when he was with the Plegians in Ylisse but he never talked to him a lot, but he was the closest thing to a third friend.

"Um...Evan? He heard a voice behind him "AAH!" He got up ready for a fight, but behind him was the pink haired dancer, her hands clenched over her chest. "Oh. Olivia whew you scared me for a second there Ha ha... But uh... what brings you here? Weren't you celebrating with everyone else in the mess tent?"  
She shook her head "Well I wasn't really celebrating as you saw, but you didn't come back, Robin said he thought you were right behind him when he showed up." She said with a bit of discomfort. "And I owed Robin a bit of a favor so I volunteered to go look for you, it didn't take long o-or anything so don't worry about that!"  
Evan was...happy, that she had been the one who went to go look for him. "Why did you owe Robin a favor? Have you guys talked before?"  
She regained her red blush she had on earlier. "W-well yes actually, you see I was...chatting with Robin earlier, but then I dropped my coin purse down this hill earlier today and Robin helped me pick them all up." _So Robin had spoken to Olivia before._ "So...would you consider him a friend?" Evan asked_ Gods could you have been anymore direct dumbass_ "W-well yes I would if he considers me one as well."

"Well that's good isn't it? That means you've already made one friend here right?" Olivia still red "Y-yes I guess that is good." Evan decided that despite her shyness being direct was working so far. "W-well hopefully we can be friends too Olivia." He said growing a bit of a blush himself. Olivia looked down redder than before "Y-yes I would...l-like that...Evan" Regaining some of her composure she managed to smile at him. _That was easier than I thought I wonde…_ His thoughts were cut short. "I-I'm going to go back to the Mess hall! See you later!" Olivia had ran off still red.  
Evan stood there trying to understand what just happened. _Did I mess up? I didn't mean to frighten her off. And just when I thought we were getting along well._ Evan sighed but started making his way back up to the mess tent.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well, although when he came back to the mess tent Lon'qu told him Olivia went back to her tent to go get some sleep. It couldn't be helped _Maybe the direct approach isn't the best he admitted to himself._ But he enjoyed himself nonetheless with Robin and Cordelia. Although he felt an awful lot like a third wheel with them. But he was probably just imagining things. Going back to his tent after talking with them, he took off his clothes and layed down to rest. He thought the night went well despite a few bumps in the road. He hoped he would get the chance to talk to her more when they all arrived back in Ylisse the next morning.

He would get his chance to talk to her again, and Robin and Cordelia would also get the chance to talk again. And they all might be closer to each other than they thought! All would happen the next day, and their non-militaristic life in Ylisse would soon begin.

**A/N:**

**Yeah no one really does any awakening fanfics anymore, it's an old game after all. But I came back to it recently and enjoyed it all over again, it also reminded me of some of the great stuff I've read on this site, and I remember wanting to write one myself. The reason I chose an OC to be added to the story along with Robin is because reading fanfics of the past, I was always able to put myself in his shoes, maybe it's because I was so used to him being the avatar and seeing it as myself, but I couldn't choose between Cordelia and Olivia for Robin so I decided to add an OC so you could kind of pick-and-choose which one of the two you see yourself as. I always thought that being able to put yourself in the story through an avatar or blank slate character might help you enjoy it more. Either way it's my opinion I will do my best to give Evan more of a rock-solid personality, right now he's still that **_blank slate _**kind of character. It depends on where I want to go with this story. And also I plan to change perspectives every other chapter (EX. Robin chapter 1/ Evan Chapter 2/ Robin chapter 3 etc.) And hopefully you'll enjoy future chapters, I don't have any schedule planned for this so don't expect a new chapter every day or something I'm only able to do it when I have the time, but I enjoy it nonetheless.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Surroundings

**A/N**

**I'm still a bit new to writing, so this chapter may not sound the best. I'm completely open to criticism good or bad, anything that will help me improve is welcome. I want to make this story the best I can possibly make it cause I really do like these charcaters and Fire Emblem as a whole**

**Anyway enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

All of Ylisstol was overjoyed by the victory their new exalt had claimed. The war with Plegia had finally concluded, and with it Chrom and Sumia took their places as king and queen of Ylisse. Robin was happy about his friends new position, he was soon to be his Chief-advisor, and with it guaranteed him a room in the castle. Robin sat down on a bench behind the balcony that all of Ylisstol was gathered at, to hear their new rulers first speech to the now peaceful nation.

_Man living in a royal house with servants and large rooms and everything! This is all too perfect. _Robin was busy daydreaming about his new place of living during the celebration while Chrom was giving his first speech as Exalt of Ylisse.

"Friends! Citizens! And everything in between! Hear me now, as Ylisses new exalt I will always put your interests first. I am not the same person as Emmeryn, May the gods grant mercy to her soul. But I promise to do what she would, I will follow in her footsteps towards peace... an everlasting peace." Chrom looked back at his wife Sumia, who smiled and nodded in agreement to the words that rang throughout the capital. "Thank you and enjoy the Festival! The Festival of Peace!"

The crowd cheered at Chroms speech and rightly so, his words were anything but hollow, they had weight to them. He would make for a fine leader. Chrom and Sumia approached Robin on the bench. Robin quickly stood up to congratulate his friends powerful speech. "That was quite the show Chrom, well done."

"Ha ha thanks friend, I'll have a speechwriter in the future so it can only get better." Chrom smiled scratching the back of his head. "Hey honey, isn't there something you wanted to speak with Robin about?" Sumia smiled almost with a devilish grin to it. _Uh oh I've only been his advisor for a day and I'm already in trouble _

"Huh?...Oh yeah right!" Chrom also smiled with the same look as Sumia. "Robin if you could follow me." Chrom put his hands on the tactician shoulder. "Uh….Yeah no problem Chrom."

"I'm going to go help with the Festival if that's alright dear." Sumia left, escorted by some of the castle knights.

* * *

Robin followed Chrom into a large hallway, with four doors on each side, they went to one of the back rooms on the right. "Well what do you think? This is going to be your room in the castle." Robin took a few moments to take it in, his books had been neatly shelved on a large bookshelf next to a large wooden table with a large cushioned chair, probably where he was gonna be spending most of his time. There was a small door in the corner which led to a small bathroom. All across the walls were paintings of ancient Ylissean heros. "It's...big to say the least" Robin still looking around answered. "Ah but it gets even bigger...sort of." Chrom showed Robin a door in the opposite corner of the bathroom, in it there was a small hallway leading to another room, identical to Robins but mirrored. "Isn't this all a bit much for one person Chrom? Why do I need two of the same room?"

"You don't" Chrom replied "This room is the front door on the right in the hallway, the one before yours; they are connected. The doors on the left side of the hallway are the same way, layout wise and they also connect." Chrom explained this to a still confused Robin. "...So...What do I do with four rooms exactly?"

Chrom put his arm around Robin's shoulders, "They aren't all for you my friend, I'm allowing you to invite your friends to stay here and live in the castle with us!"

Robin understood better now "Ahhh. So uh who exactly are my um...roommates?

A smile grew on Chrom's face "That's the best part! You get to choose who stays here!"

"Do I have to choose right now?!" Robin panicked at who would even agree to stay with him. _The other Shepherds are the only friends I have, but they all have their own lives, and I don't even know most of them that well! _"Relax Robin I won't make you decide in an instant." Chrom reassured his friend. "That's a relief I might need some time to choose three people." Robin scratched his chin still going over who would enjoy being here. "Well I can think of one" Chrom interjected. "Evander would be the first person I can see you asking." Chrom noted, "Yeah he was one of the few people who I was thinking would agree to all this, he doesn't have anything to go back to since he left Plegia." Chroms old devilish smile came back, "How about your special someone Robin? There must be one or two of the women in the Shepherds that have caught your fancy." Robin instantly flustered by his friends teasing "S..Special someone?! I...I don't have... a..a special anyone! D..Don't be ridiculous Chrom!" Robin overly embarrassed insisted. "Haha I was just messing with you Robin...But given by your reaction….Hmmm?" Robin sighed at his friends teasing "L..Look I'll ask Evan if there is anyone he wants, and I'll ask around the Festival today if anyone is interested in the offer, okay?

"There's that tactical mind again. Haha, whatever you want Robin it's your choice, just let me know when everything is decided."

"Y..Yeah no problem!" Robin reassured his friend. _Great now I'm even more stressed about this festival._

* * *

The Festival was a grand affair to say the least. Looking around Robin saw several stands selling food and sweets. Some were selling clothes or other household items. But one caught Robins eye; there was a stand selling small statues, or figurines of the Shepherds. "Are these statues...Us?" asked a quizzical Robin. "Hmm?...Oh if it isn't Ylisses best tactician!" The shopkeeper hadn't noticed Robin approach his stand. "Aye, these are all small statues of you Shepherds, you're something of celebrities now." Robin was surprised by all this _I never saw myself as any kind of hero. _Robin noticed a small statue of himself, he went over to take a closer look at it but was cut off by Evan who approached him from behind. Putting his hand on Robins shoulder."Hey, Robin!"

"AAH!...Jeez Evan you scared me outta my shoes.

"Heh heh, sorry" Evan Said sheepishly. "Anyway are you admiring all the statues of us?"

"Yeah" Robin nodded, it feels weird seeing all of us as...heroes."

"I would have to agree with you there, anyway, Chrom said you wanted to talk with me?"

"Oh yes" _ahem _Robin cleared his throat before continuing. "Evan do you have anywhere to go after all the festivities?" Evans shoulders slouched a little at this question. "No...My home was destroyed during the war, but I lived by myself so I'll just have to find somewhere new, I didn't lose family...or anything." Robin suddenly felt a wave of guilt after realizing the gravity of his question. But he did his best to levy the tension. "Well your search is over, Chrom is letting me pick three other people live with us at the castle, and you were one of the first people I thought to ask." Evans face brightened again at the news. "Really? That'd be awesome! Plus I'll get to hangout with you more often!" _Man he really is happy about this _Robin couldn't help but smile at his friends joy. "Uh...But you said _three _other people, so...who are the other two?" _sigh _"That's what I've been trying to think of, I'm having trouble deciding who would want to live there with us." Robin discouraged by who would accept the proposal. "Welll...I can think of one person who would enjoy it." Robin picked his head up to see yet another devilish grin. _Not you too Evan_

* * *

"No way! I won't!" Robin declared "What? Why not?!" Evan exclaimed putting his mug down. He and Robin had left the crowds of the Festival and had went into a small tavern where they were sitting at the bar to further discuss Robins small problem. "She wouldn't even say yes she's way too busy...probably." Robin muttered.

"Are you kidding me? She'd say yes in a heartbeat! She would live close to the pegasus knights training grounds, and the thought if being under the same roof as Chrom would make her heart flutter!" Robin winced at his last comment. He knew of Cordelia's love for the exalt; But as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was starting to fall for her, and spending time with her under the same roof would make it more painful for him. "L..Look let's just keep brainstorming others ok?"

"Alright man, but she's a good friend I had hoped you would be fine with it but it's your call." As he finished talking; the bartender approached the two with the bill. "Alright boys, here comes my favorite part..Time to pay for your drinks!" Robin still flustered looked back at the bartender, "Wait...Anna?"

"Oh you must have met one of my sisters! Theres alot of us, but I am not the Anna you know...But my name is still Anna." _Family reunions must be one giant puzzle; _Robin reached into his back pocket in his cloak to get money. But he didn't feel his coin pouch _Shit did I forget it, how are we going to- _"I'll get it Robin" Evan breaking him mid-thought. "Oh...Thank you" As Evan got out his coin he dropped his pouch, "Shoot, help me pick these up Robin so we can pay." _That's it! _"I know who we could invite to the castle!" Evan hardly reacting to his friends outburst picked up his coin and left it on the bar as he looked over at Robin. "Thanks for the help Robin" he said sarcastically, "Who is this person that suddenly popped into your head?" "Olivia!" Robin exclaimed I've talked with her a bunch and she doesn't have a place to stay in Ylisstol right now! Why didn't I think of her earlier?"

"No way" Evan sputtered. "Huh? You're the one who said it was my decision!" _sigh _"I know..I know but look let's just think about it more...please" Robin was starting to understand why he was so hesitant about Olivia. "D..Do you have feelings for her Evan?" _That was a little too direct _"N...No! Sh...she's just...uh…" he struggled to form a coherent sentence "Look if you want Olivia there that's fine, but I'm out then."

"What! Why?" Robin blurted. Evan was silent for a bit before answering him. "I'll agree on one condition."

"No problem! Just name it!" Robin regretted making that agreement because the offer Evan put forward was exactly what he feared it would be. "Cordelia is the other guest." Evan looked directly into Robin's eyes when he said that. "Ugh...Of course you would make this complicated...But you know what fine...We'll ask both of them..._However" _Evan gulped at Robins menacing tone. "I'll ask Olivia; You ask Cordelia. Deal?"

"That's probably for the best honestly...Deal." The two shook hands and set back out in the Festival to find Olivia and Cordelia.

* * *

_Thank the gods I don't have to ask Cordelia. I would just stutter all my words talking with her, Gods why am I falling for her! She has eyes for Chrom even though he's married! _Robin had been pondering on this issue for awhile before spotting what he had came out to do. He saw Olivia over at a market stand, she was eating some Ylissean food with Maribelle. _Shoot I don't want to talk about something this embarrassing around Maribelle. _Robin had to put his tactical mind to use; He was looking around for something he could use to split those two up. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his chance. Virion was at the fountain in the center of the Festival flirting with a local town girl. Robin seized the opportunity "Hey Virion!" Virion stopped talking with the girl to look at who was shouting his name, the girl decided to escape while Virion wasn't looking, Virion looked back and the girl was gone. _Sigh _"What do you need Robin I was in the middle of a sophisticated discussion with a young dame!" "I...Can see that anyway Virion I need you to do a favor" Robin began to reach into his coat pocket fumbling for the loose change he kept from when Evan spilled his coin pouch. "Here" Robin handed over 5 gold pieces. "I want you to go distract Maribelle, flirt with her or something."

"Is that all my friend this is no problem for one such as I! Virion away!" Robin was surprised at how fast Virion worked his magic. Now Maribelle was giving him a stern talking to while Olivia eat waiting for them to be finished. Robin was waiting for this _Thank you Virion. Never thought I would say that _He walked over to the table where Olivia was eating. "Hey Olivia can I..uh...borrow you...for a moment?" Olivia put down her fork and wiped her mouth before answering. "Oh Robin! Of course Maribelle is busy with Virion at the moment anyway." _You have no idea Olivia._

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Robin had brought her to behind the tavern he and Evan ate at where there wasn't a soul in sight. "Do you have anywhere to stay at in Ylisse?" Olivia looked down as he said this "...No I don't have anywhere, I was planning to go back to Ferox after the festivities."

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that anymore!" Robin gleamed

"What do you mean Robin?" Olivia putting her hands over chest nervously

"Well…" Robin hesitated for a moment as he now realized how awkward the question was. "...There are some empty rooms in the castle...and me and Evan will be staying there and wanted to know if you also would like one of the rooms?"

Olivia started to blush"W..WHAT?! I can't share a room with you two!"

"N-No! Olivia you would be in a separate room! We're also asking Cordelia so you won't be alone or anything!" Olivia still blushing began to calm down. "Oh..Well that's fine, and Cordelia and I have gotten along pretty well….Okay I'll take you up on your offer Robin."

"Well there's also one other person…" Robin began to trail off. "Oh who else then?"

"It's uh… Evan" Olivia began to blush a little but she didn't react the way he thought she would. "T-That's fine...Evan has been really nice to me and it's not like were in the same room or anything." Robin was puzzled by Olivia's unusually _unshy_ attitude but he decided to ignore it for now. "Awesome! I-I'm gonna go tell Evan that youll be joining us. I'll see you later Olivia!" With that closing he and Olivia parted ways and he went out to look for Evan. _Let's hope Cordelia went just as smooth as Olivia._

* * *

**Well theres Chapter 3! I'm doing my best to get a new chapter out as soon as possible, but there will always be a new one every month at the most. Again,I'm open to all criticism to help me improve so if you feel I'm doing something wrong feel free to share that with me in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Castlemates

Robin had returned to the tavern where he and Evan had chatted earlier about their new living arrangements. The Festival outside had been dying down and many people were turning in for the night. Robin was sitting at a table in the corner of the tavern. He was waiting for Evan to return with news on Cordelia agreeing to stay at the castle with him, Evan, and Olivia. _Cordelia and Evan are childhood friends he'll convince her, It's the royal castle! Who wouldn't want the chance to stay there? _Robin's hands had become sweaty and he was biting his nails out of anxiousness. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the tavern door flew open, the door slamming against the wall as a result.

Evan came running in breathing heavily from running. "ROBIN!?"

"Over here Evan" Robin said back waving his hand for his friend to see him. Evan began to walk over but was startled by the Anna at the bar who shouted at him. "Don't break my door or you'll be paying for it pal!" "

S-Sorry Anna!" Evan sheepishly responded to the red haired merchant, he walked over to where Robin was sitting. "Good news! Cordelia was super excited to stay at the castle!" Robin breathed a heavy sigh of relief at hearing his friends words. "Thank the gods, I was worried over nothing."  
"R-Right so…" Evan trailed off "What is it?" Robin asked puzzled by his friends actions. "Olivia said yes to me so don't worry abou-"

"Th-that's not it Robin" Evan interrupted before his friend could finish "I'm glad Olivia said yes don't get me wrong, but…" Robin was now very enticed by whatever his friend was unable to speak about. "Just spit it out Evan!"

"Well if we are all staying at the castle now... " Evan looked up the clock while speaking "...It's getting late shouldn't we go there now?" Robin had completely forgotten that they were starting tonight! "B-but don't you and Cordelia need time to move all your stuff to the castle! My stuff is already there." Evan shook his head in response "No need the royal staff have already moved everything that we requested, Olivia's stuff was also there." Robin sighed "Well I guess we should retire for the night." He stood up and took his signature tacticians cloak off the coat rack next to the table before turning back to Evan. "Ready to go greet our new house...er..._Castle_mates?"

* * *

All the castles staff were in their rooms by the time Evan and Robin had gotten to the castle. As they made their way to their shared room Evan mentioned to Robin that they should go see how Olivia and Cordelia were doing before they turned in. Robin reluctantly agreed he did want the both of them to feel welcome. As they walked up to the door they both stopped and stared at it for awhile in silence before Evan broke the silence. "Sooooo...Do you wanna knock?"

"W-What? Why do I have to?" Robin sputtered. "It was _your _idea Robin. I'll be here but I just don't want to…._initiate _the conversation, you know?" Robin let out a long sigh "I suppose you're right." Robin reached his hand up to knock on the door.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Cordelia's voice shouted from behind the door.

"Uh...It's Robin and Evan. We just wanted to-" Robin was cut off before he could finish

"J-JUST A MINUTE!" Cordelia yelled beyond the door. Robin and Evan looked at each other in confusion when she yelled back in a much more scared tone. They stood there for a few moments before the door opened. Cordelia stood there fully dressed in her armor. "Hey you guys! What's up?" The crimson haired knight asked. "Nothing much." Robin answered. "We just wanted to see how you two were liking your new rooms." Cordelia straightened up and bowed to Robin "It's wonderful Robin thank you for allowing us to stay here." Cordelia answered smiling. Robin slightly blushed at her beaming smile. "I-It's no big deal! I'm just glad you guys are settling in just fine." Robin answered sheepishly. Evan cut in after Robin finished. "Speaking of...Where is Olivia?" He asked. "Oh. She's in her side of the room, she's just reading right now...Did you wanna go over Evan?" Cordelia asked while giving a smile and winking. "Funny Cordelia, but yes I would like to know how she's doing, but I know Robin has been wanting to talk to you so I'll go see how Olivia is doing while you two get better acquainted huh?" Evan returned Cordelia's wink. "Why don't you take off your armor and get comfortable Cordelia?" She blushed as he said that, there was a reason she was wearing it when the two of them were here. She didn't want either of them to know of her chest..._problem. _"I-I want to keep it on Evan! Is there something wrong with that?!" She crossed her arms annoyed by his lack of understanding. "No...I guess not… L-Look I'm just gonna go chat with Olivia okay? You two have fun." Evan said as he made his way down to Olivia's room. Robin slightly panicked as he was still nervous around Cordelia just the two of them. "W-Wait shouldn't we go say hi to Olivia together..? Right?" Robin gave Evan a pleading look. "I think you and Cordelia should talk a bit more _without _her getting annoyed at me. I tend to have that effect on her." Evan said from down the hall already a few feet from Olivia's room. _Naga damn you Evan. _Robin looked over to Cordelia who was still in the doorway. She looked back slightly blushing "Um… C-Come on in Robin. I'll go get some water for us." And with that Robin made his way into Cordelia's room, more nervous than he had ever been before.

**A/N I apologize for the wait on this chapter, especially because it is rather short. I have hit a few writers blocks and I am trying my best to make all the pieces fall into place for where I want to take this story. (Meeting the future children) That is most likely when this story will pick up, not that this part isn't interesting or I'm not putting my all into it. I do hope people are enjoying whats here :).**

Review Responses:

Aratakasugatrinity7: Thank you for reviewing! As to answer your question; Cordelia was always infatuated with Chrom from the game, a lot of her in game supports go over her taking Chrom out of the equation and accepting her new husband. With Robin having both Olivia and Cordelia it doesn't fit the type of story Im going for and I felt Evan has the potential of filling the gap, I definitely do want to focus on Robin more, Mainly just because more people will like that and I don't have a preference. Evans role in the story is to be a mediator between Cordelia and Robin by giving both of them advice over the course of the story, and not taking his own advice into consideration with Olivia. I was going to have Henry fill this role but Henry's character can't do serious as much as I would like him to. Not to mention he isn't introduced plot wise anyway.


End file.
